The present disclosure herein relates to methods of forming semiconductor modules and to the semiconductor modules formed by the same and, more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor modules including flexible panels and to the semiconductor modules formed by the same.
Recently, requirements for products which are lightweight, small in size, and which have low manufacturing costs have been increased in electronic products such as, for example, mobile phones and notebook computers. For instance, semiconductor modules used in electronic products and which are small in size, lightweight and which have low manufacturing costs may be required to satisfy the requirements of the electronic products.
Recently, various research has been conducted to realize semiconductor modules which are small in size, lightweight, and which have low manufacturing costs.